One's Shadow
Someone remembers a series that went through nickelodeon called The loud hose? Well, if you already know her, I need you to listen to what I'm going to tell you, since I still have time before that shadow comes for me. story It was March 15, 2017. I was at home playing video games until later I had become bored of playing and decided to watch TV, I started looking for a movie or a series that would entertain me, but I had not found anything that would call me the attention so I was going to turn off the TV but decided before anything to see if they would pass a new episode of the loud house in nickelodeon. When putting the nickelodeon channel there was an announcement of a new episode of the loud house and even said the time that would happen, the strange thing is that they would happen at 11:00 at night. Since that day was Friday, I could fall asleep late and watch the episode so I waited until 11:00 to watch the new episode. 10:00 pm It started to rain outside my house, I am at this point a little impassive that the episode began so in what I expected to start playing with my computer. Something I remember was that at 10:50 the light went out in the whole city and that my computer had also been turned off, but 5 minutes later it started to come out static in me and some strange sounds that seemed like voices. When it was 11:00 o'clock at night it was when I stopped being static and the screen turned black and the episode started. 11:00 pm The episode started in a very strange way. I managed to distinguish an image in which the sofa of the louds was seen but it was broken and dirty, then 15 seconds later appeared the card of the title of episode which said One's shadow glitched. having passed the title card began to appear images of the episode that lasted 3, 15, 7, 20, 1, 5 seconds recurde some perfectly and others, but something that made me nervous was the audio of the episode because they heard voices of random characters, I will mention some dialogues that were heard along with which character was. Lincoln: I do not have time for that clyde Clyde: Calm friend trust me, please. Lola: Do not trust him, It could be something wrong like the other time Lincoln: Shut up! leni: why are you from this family Mr. lynn: Forgive me but this is the only way you understand Sounds of blows with a metal stick. Rita: Do not get up or you will get worse than others Lincoln: I know but ... Rita: Do not say anything here comes. Luna: What are you doing here lincoln? Luan: Devils old I guess you would not be burning in hell for your axiones Clyde: You do not give up yet LincolnYou lied to me, and what are you doing, jerk? Clyde: I'm here to finish something I had to eliminate a long time ago. Stabbing sound Lori: bobby what the hell are you doing Bobby: I'm sorry, but it's better for everyone better this way. Crack! Mr. Lynn: Stay away from my family and nobody will be hurt ???: Laugh but i do not care scream's glitch 11:15 The episode was over and the light in the whole city and in my house came back, also the TV programming returned to normal. Surprised until the end of the episode can not sleep is more I'm afraid to remember you could see lincoln standing in front of his house with a dark tone as if it were white and his teeth and eyes were white apart from that many bodies were seen in the floor and a date which said March 31, 2017, at first I did not understand what he was talking about, until I started to get into strange things like when I was going back from my house in the house of some neighbors I saw two Blacon points with some teeth. However right now I am in the room writing my strange experience with this chapter I could see a shadow emerging from the sale ready to enter and kill me, the only problem is that I had no way to get rid of him or her.